Un Nuevo Amanecer
by El Chilenito
Summary: ¿Qué pasará luego? No diré nada, tan solo lean y ya.


Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Amanecer.

Nadie espero a que el mundo se destruyera de un día para el otro. Las ciudades cayeron en el caos dos días despues que una persona mordió a un vagabundo.

Vivo en Estados Unidos de America. Para ser un poco más preciso, en Los Angeles. Bonito lugar, si no fuera por los descompuestos sería un lugar para pasar el rato a gusto con unos amigos o compañeros del trabajo.. O de colegio.

Seguramente no entiendes mucho de lo que digo, así que empezaré por el inicio, donde comienza el fin.

 _ **LOS ANGELES, 8:01AM**_

Ese día estaba aún despertando, tenÍa clase y dos examenes que no podia reprobar. Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, donde me lavé la cara y suspire levemente, diciendo las palabras magicas para iniciar el día:

-Buenos días, yo -me dije a mi mismo algo cansado, el día anterior estuve estudiando hasta la madrugada, talvez solo dormí cuatro horas, pero eso no me detendría-, bueno, ahora...

Saqué una toalla que estaba colgando en la puerta, y con esta me sequé la cara y quedé bien a gusto.

Salí del baño y fuí a mi habitación, ahí, me vestí con mi uniforme escolar.

Luego de estar todo listo, me pusé mi colonia en el cuello, nunca se sabe, ¿No?

Con la colonia puesta y el uniforme preparado, bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso de mi casa, ahí, caminé hasta llegar a la cocina y buscar algo de comida en el refirigerador.

Al no encontrar nada bueno, cerré la puerta con cuidado y abrí una de las estanterias, de la cual saqué una caja de cereales y leche entera.

Ese día, desayuné cereales con leche.

 _ **LOS ANGELES, 10:34AM**_

Ya estaba en la escuela, estudiando junto a mis compañeros -desordenados, pero estudiando- los cuales estaban muy tranquilos, excepto uno, el cual estaba apoyado sobre su mesa, pensando.

-Hi -dije levantandome mientras caminaba hacia el- How are you?

El simplemente levanto la manga de su brazo y me dejó ver una... "Mordida".

-Hey, that seems not good... -Dije mirandolo. Al ver su cara, vi que estaba muy palido y con la mirada en blanco. Se levantó y caminó hacia mi, extendiendo sus brazos para.. ¿Atraparme?

-¡Hey, para! -Dije con mi acento de latino esta vez, estaba muy asustado.- ¡Retrocede!

Dos amigos míos se levantaron y quedaron mirando la escena.

El profesorn se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia el muchacho con la piel palida.

-Stop, now -Dijó mientras lo tomaba del hombro-, you will be suspended.

Dijo para que, luego, el chico se lanzara sobre el y mordiera su cuello.. Mientras lo come.

El panico despertó hasta el dormilon del salón, el cual saltó para atras y se escondió bajo su mesa.

Tome la mano de mi amiga Romina, la que estaba muy aturdida... Ja, y eso rima.

-¿Adam? -Fue lo único que dijo para luego darme un fuerte abrazo y comenzar a "llorar"- ¿Qué esta pasando..?

-Tranquila... Tranquila... -Dijé mientras, por el hombro de mi amiga, observaba a Marco, el cual estaba mirando esa sangrienta escena.

Solté a mi compañera y agarre a Marco, antes de que siguiera mirando como se comían al profesor.

-¡Lo esta comiendo! -Me gritó tan horrorizado como yo- ¡Debemos llamar a alguien!

En ese momento, mi cabeza se llenó de opciones... Tenía mi telefono, pero tenía muy poco saldo, de hecho, tenía saldo para solo una llamada de cinco minutos.

-¡Adam! -Grito Romina mientras miraba como sacaba mi celular- ¡Llama al Clínico!

-¡No, Adam! -Me grita mi amigo- ¡Llama a la policia!

-Pero... Mis papás... -Dije apretando mi celular.

-Ellos pueden esperar, tu no. -Me dijo tomandome del hombro- Yo no tengo saldo, tu si.

[LLAMAR A LA POLICIA]

[LLAMAR AL CLÍNICO]

[LLAMAR A LOS PADRES]

Solo tres opciones, una de ellas marcará el resto de la historia... ¿Qué decisión tomará Adam? ¿Llamará a la policia para que hagan algo? ¿Llamará al Clínico para que venga la ayuda? ¿O talvez a sus papás para decir lo que ocurrió?

Bueno, bueno, quisiera que esta "historia" fuera algo como... Interactiva. Elegir lo que el protagonista, Adam, hará. Se que mi ortografía no es la mejor, pero, después de todo, tan solo tengo trece años.

Espero que opinen, si no, yo haré la historia solito... :v

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
